Guess The Warrior (in poems)
by Claradreamer
Summary: Just a few poems here and there. Guess who the poem is about. First correct answer wins and gets to choose the next cat. Leave guesses in reviews. I'll P.M. you if your correct. (If you're a guest, just put the guess and next cat in your review)
1. Chapter 1

Hunting in the shadows

nothing sees you their.

Bringing back your prey

to your camp or lair.

You fight in pure black

when the moon doesn't shine.

And stalk in the leafy,

forest sublime.

You are proud and strong,

fiercely loyal.

Working together,

shall trouble start to boil.

You live in the Brambles

silent, still and lithe.

For you clan mates would

you give up your life.

You hunt in the lake,

stream or creek.

Well-fed, healthy and

sleek.

You swim in the water,

like ninjas at night.

Hidden, watching, bright.

You run on the moors,

as fast as the wind.

Racing the birds,

though you always win.

Like eagles surfing the thermals,

you glide like a bird.

Going so fast, so silent

that you can't be heard.

Each with differences.

You all are cats.

Hunting, defending

loyal, cats.

|\\_/| | 0 0 |  
|_|


	2. Chapter 2

**I need some ideas for some poems! Also, try to guess who this poem is talking about! And please note that poems don't have to rhyme.**

From The Twoleg Nest,

The Prophecy's Choice.

And The Rust Is Burned By The Blue.

Watched By The Paw Of Gray.

Visited By The Lion.

And Joins The Storm.

The Goose's Feather Determins

That The Fire That Will Destroy The Tiger's Blood.

That The Fire Will Unite The Wind, Thunder, River and Shadows

To Become The Lion That Will Save The Forest

 **So guess who it is (kinda obvious). And you can give me a cat to write a poem/prophecy thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Ivy Tangled Around The White Birch,

Is With The Dove At The Beginning.

Then It Falls Away.

The Forest Of Darkness

Snares The Ivy, Birch and Blossom.

The Dove Brings Justice To The Ivy,

And The Ivy Spies.

For The Dove, Jay And Lion.

The Forest Of Darkness,

The Place Of No Stars,

Plans To Destroy The Wind, Water, Shadows and Thunder.

Reveals Plans

Gives A Choice.

Destroys Those Who Don't Follow.

And The Ivy Is Left To Convince Them All

To Fight The Darkness And Bring Back The Stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Breeze Will Rip Through The Clans**

 **Brought By The Night And The Crow.**

 **Will Torment The Jay And Join The Dark Forest Willingly.**

 **And Try To Destroy The Wind, River, Shadows And Thunder**

 **To Rule A World Of Darkness.**

 **Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else. Guess who and stuff! Also, give me a cat to write a poem/prophecy about!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Swift Breeze And Adder's Fang

Will Bring, Into This World A Leaf Of Spots.

Who Will Help The One With The Fur Of Blue,

And Find The Prophecy Of The Fire,

And Tell The Line

"Fire Alone Will Save Our Clan"

And Will Die At The Paws Of The

Clawed Face.

It Will Still Guide The Fire

To Become A Star And Rule The Storm

But Will Once Again Die

At The Claw Of The Tiger


	6. Chapter 6

The Jay Will Walk In The Dreams

And Find The Forest Of Darkness

Through Ivy.

The Tiger Who Leads

Will Want Revenge.

The Dreamwalker Leads The Lion And Dove

To Unite The Thunder, Wind, River And Shadow

To Fight The Dark Forest With The Stars.


	7. Chapter 7

The Swift Breeze And Adder's Fang

Will Bring, Into This World A Leaf Of Spots.

Who Will Help The One With The Fur Of Blue,

And Find The Prophecy Of The Fire,

And Tell The Line

"Fire Alone Will Save Our Clan"

And Will Die At The Paws Of The

Clawed Face.

It Will Still Guide The Fire

To Become A Star And Rule The Storm

But Will Once Again Die

At The Claws Of The Tiger.


	8. Chapter 8

Under The Shade Of The Maple Tree

A Cat Fell In Love

At Dusk, The Apple Fell For The Maple

And The Petal, Lark And Patch Came

The Thunder Threw Them Out

The River Took Three

And The Maple Was Cast Out

The Storm Became Crooked

And The Maple Wanted Revenge

Making The Crooked A Star

And Causing Pain

As The Maple Once Felt

Banished By The Once Storm,

The Maple Bid It's Time

Welcomed By The Arms Of The No Stars

And Trained The Living

To Hate

To Avenge

To Kill

 **So, who do you think this is? Comment in the Reviews. First right person gets to choose the next cat (I'll P.M. you if your right).**


	9. Chapter 9

The Squirrel Flies With The Bramble And

The Alder Is Born,

With The Spark, Dandelion and Juniper.

The Alder Is Taught By The Mole's Whisker

And Visions Swirl In

Dreams Sent By The Stars.

" _Embrace What You Can In The Shadows,_

 _For Only They Can Clear The Sky"_

 **So, who do you think this is? Comment in the Reviews. First right person gets to choose the next cat (I'll P.M. you if your right).**


End file.
